


Broken?

by Immafanof_everything



Series: Animanee coming outs Animanicas coming out fics [23]
Category: Animaniacs
Genre: :B, Angst with a Happy Ending, Aromantic Yakko, Asexual Yakko, Echo_space suggested again, Gen, Good Brother Wakko, Im sorry it's a little angsty, good sister Dot, sorry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-17
Updated: 2020-12-17
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:41:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28120083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Immafanof_everything/pseuds/Immafanof_everything
Summary: Yakko asks Bugs if he's broken?
Relationships: Because NO - Relationship, Bugs Bunny & Dot Warner, Bugs Bunny & Dot Warner & Wakko Warner & Yakko Warner, Bugs Bunny & Yakko Warner, Dot Warner & Wakko Warner & Yakko Warner, Dot Warner & Yakko Warner, I DO NOT SHIP IT, I JUST THINK I SHOULD POINT OUT THAT IT'S A NO, Wakko Warner & Yakko Warner, Wakko into realtionships, Wakko x his brother, you know what shouldn't be the third thing I see when typing
Series: Animanee coming outs Animanicas coming out fics [23]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2024179
Comments: 2
Kudos: 38





	Broken?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Echo_Space](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Echo_Space/gifts).



> Ya'll Angst is my forte I write angst for a living so I am sorry.

Bugs is sitting in the living room of the burrow, pretending to read the newspaper. Dot is in her room playing with her dolls, Wakko is in the kitchen baking, And Yakko is out. 

“Bugs?” he hears Yakko's voice. 

Looking up Bugs sees Yakko standing in front of him tears streaming down his red face. Folding the paper Bugs sets it aside and pats next to him. Yakko climbs onto the couch snuggling into Bugs. “Hey, Kiddo. What's wrong?” Bugs whispers combing his fingers? Paw? Through Yakko's fur. 

“Am-Am I- bro-broken?” Yakko asks in between hics of tears. 

Bugs eyes widen. Looking over at his son “Why would you think you're broken?” voice calm and quiet.

“Because I can’t feel love.” He whispers

“What do you mean?” Bugs tilts his head.

“I mean I just don’t love people in the romantic sense or ‘that’ sense,” Yakko says voice a little louder but still pretty quiet.

“Ok… and who told you you were broken because of that?” Bugs ask.

“The world,” Yakko says.

“Ok, and you think that those are the only types of love?” Bugs ask.

“Ya,” Yakko says.

Bugs pulls him closer “Oh kiddo, there are more types of love.”

“Li-Like what?” Yakko says.

“Well my love for Daffy and Porky my friends is not the same type of love I feel for Lola, and the love I feel for Lola is not the same love I feel for you and your siblings as your dad. See kiddo there are more than those two types of love.” Bugs explain. “Now other than the world who told you you were broken.” 

“A girl I rejected,” Yakko mutters.

“Oh, kiddo just because you are asexual and aromantic doesn’t mean your broken ok?”

Yakko looks up and tilts his head “What’s asexual and aromantic?”

“Well asexual is lack of sexual attraction and aromantic is lack of romantic attraction,” Bugs explains again.

“Oh, there were terms for that?” Yakko asks, perking up.

“Yep and they're part of the LGBTQ+ community,” Bugs says.

“Whos a part of the LGBTQ+ community?” Wakko says entering the room.

“ME! Yakko says beaming“I just figured it out thanks to dad’s help!” 

Bugs's heart leaps in his chest. Tho he adopted these kids a year ago tho the younger Warner started calling him dad around 6-7 months in but Yakko still hadn’t called him dad yet so this was a big moment. 

“Faboo, so what part of the community are you a part of?” Wakko asks

“I'm asexual and aromantic,” Yakko explains what that means to his brother. 

“Faboo bro I support you and will not hesitate to hurt whoever hurts you,” Wakko says.

Dot enters the room “Someone hurt Yakko?” She asks voice, concerned but laced with some anger.

“No, no sister sib,” He thinks for a sec before saying “Well ya but no.”

Dot tilts her head “Ok I’ll kill whoever hurt you later, but what were you, dad and Wakko?”

“I was just telling Wakko that I was asexual and aromantic. Dad helped me figured it out.” 

“What’s that?” Dot asks. Yakko chuckled and explained it. Dot nods “I love you bro, and what Wakko said I will hurt whoever hurts or hurt you.” 

Yakko chuckles and rubs his sister's hair. “Ok, sis.” 

  
_ My kids are so cute. Also better find who hurt Yakko so Dot, Wak attack, and I can hurt them.  _ Bugs thinks. “You guys want to get some dairy-free ice cream? To celebrate this coming out and discovery of oneself?” 

**Author's Note:**

> Next up: les Dot NB wak, it is angst because as I stated angst is my forte.


End file.
